If Looks Could Kill
by HelixForTheStars
Summary: Sybil giggled. There it was, the crack in her facade. This woman was even more adorable when she was flustered, too. This was definitely going to be fun. A retelling of the events leading up to the game from Sybil's POV. Red/Sybil, Red/Boxer, Asher/Grant, with a little Sybil/Royce. (EDIT: The formatting issue in Chapter 2 has been fixed!)
1. Chapter 1

_9:56 pm. Probability of security: very high. No tracer radiation detected. Consumption levels at 13%._ The small cells wove between hedges in the garden. Nearly silent, they surrounded the building. _Registered name of site: Reisz Ballroom. Current occupants: 5,877. Percentage of occupants registered: 98%. Hosts: undetected...undetected… Hosts now within vicinity._ The cells began to click, swiveling towards a doorway. It shone with a rippling light, before four figures stepped out.

"Well, they are certainly responsive tonight, wouldn't you say, Bracket?" One of the figures, an older man, grunted. Another lanky man with piercing eyes regarded the cells carefully.

"Now now, gentlemen, let's not keep my guests waiting!" A woman, the youngest of the four, led them through the gates, up the polished steps and through the open entrance. The cacophony of the ballroom dropped like a stone into water. All heads spun towards the back of the room, desperate for a glimpse of them . The four swept into the room, heels clicking on the polished floors. The Camerata. And at their forefront, there she was. Her hair spilled onto her shoulders and framed her face in soft, ashen curls. Her dress was midnight, a deep navy blue with glimmering threads of silvers stitched in to sparkle in the low light. Her skin glowed, and her dark eyes took in the people's wariness with a knowing smirk. Sybil Reisz was a beautiful woman. That, at least, she would freely admit. Flanking her were Asher and Grant Kendrell, newly married and both sporting smart navy tuxedos with gleaming ruby cufflinks. Royce Bracket, outfitted similarly, promptly slipped back from the group and into the shadows. "Never was one for these kinds of things, hm?" Grant murmured into his husband's ear. Asher scoffed, eyeing the crowd with distaste. "Would that I could say the same for Sybil. It would spare us a great deal of this torture."

Sybil was fully aware of the others' aversion to her parties. But, of course, this wouldn't stop her from her much needed social time. She raised a delicate gloved hand to the people, beaming. "So good to see you all!" There was scattered nervous laughter, and the party resumed. Sybil was promptly surrounded by an admiring crowd, whom she seemed all too happy to please. Hour after hour flew by, and the steady stream of martinis wrapped Sybil's mind in a warm, blissfully peaceful fuzz. She would have loved this sort of thing. Gave her a nice chance to strengthen her connections, ensure that everything was in order. Reestablish her dominance, if you will. Not that she actually had anything to worry about. Sybil knew she wasn't the kind of woman that anyone dared cross. Sipping from her already empty glass, though, she could feel her head begin to spin. Brushing past a cluster of young ladies in offensively bright dresses, Sybil found Asher and tugged him towards the back of the room. "We should be done here. All of our subjects seem in order, and I have the makings of a roaring headache." Asher sighed.

"Unfortunately for the both of us, Grant has his sights set on someone new tonight. Evidently, he just wants to 'observe', but God only knows how long that will take. " Sybil's dark eyes widened.

"Asher. That's another two hours at the very least!" He raised an eyebrow.

"And? What do you propose we do about it? If you have a solution, by all means, let's try it." Groaning, Sybil pushed passed him and sank down into a nearby armchair. She had half a mind to slip out while everyone was distracted, but all of a sudden, the noise of the crowd began to dwindle. A soft golden glow illuminated a stage at the front of the ballroom. Polite clapping and a few cheers rang out as a woman took the stage.

"That's her. Our subject." Sybil hummed thoughtfully as Asher slipped into the seat next to her, eyes on the performer. The woman had one thing going for her at least, so far as Sybil could tell. With her deep red curls, full lips, milky skin, and curves barely concealed under her dress… She was ravishing. And then she opened her mouth and Sybil forgot how to breathe.

It was undeniably clear why Grant had chosen her. When she sang, each word coaxed Sybil forward and filled her with a certain need. Her songs were passionate and sorrowful, as light as a whisper and building up to a chorus as strong as thunder. This was a woman who could move mountains with a whistle, provoke storms with a hum. The crowd begged for more, enraptured, and she gave it to them. By the end, the people were roaring. The lights came back up, and the crowd leapt to their feet to cheer. Sybil let herself clap politely. The woman, obviously new to such a reception, grinned modestly and waggled her fingers at the crowd as she glided offstage.

"Red," Asher mused.

"Hm?"

"Her name. Goes by 'Red'. Her real name isn't on the records. Grant is looking into that later, of course. But she could definitely prove useful." Asher tilted his head, thinking.

"She certainly commands the people's attention. They love her." The two of them glanced up to where Grant now loomed over them. He took Asher's hand, brushing a kiss along his knuckles. "Sorry for the wait, dear, I had business backstage." Asher nodded in understanding. As though snapping out of a trance, Sybil abruptly stood and wiped her hands off on her skirt.

"I'm going backstage. Won't take too long." Not waiting for a response, she swept out of the room. Asher frowned at her retreating figure.

"It would have been wise to ensure that the area was secured properly."

"A few well timed giggles and that woman could get in anywhere without obstruction. And who would dare question the authority of the illustrious Camerata?" Grant sat down next to Asher, pulling him close to his side and kissing his forehead. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Sybil paced down the hall, eyes scanning the doors. Jayne, Eddie, Jonathan. Which one could be- She halted in front of a door with a small gold plate labeled "Red". That had to be her. Simple, elegant. Sybil wondered what her first name could be, before door was slightly ajar. Should she just let herself in? No. First impressions and all that. After giving herself a brief once over, she lightly rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Come in." Sybil practically melted where she stood. It was that voice, that dulcet voice. Praying that she would be alone, Sybil slid open and door and stepped inside.

The room was small, but cozy. A few posters up on the walls, one or two lamps coloring the room a warm yellow, and against the far wall, curled up in a worn armchair, was Red. She was still wearing her dress, a small caramel slip with one strap and a filmy skirt. She sat up when Sybil entered, clearly surprised. There was a pause.

"You're one of them. The Camerata." Sybil hid her frown. She usually enjoyed the automatic tinge of fear that came with that title, but coming from this woman, there was only curiosity. Sybil was intrigued.

"So you've heard of us then," She giggled. "Good, saves me the trouble of introductions!" Red smiled back, and already the air felt lighter.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Reisz." Sybil loved the way her name sounded coming from Red. She loved the way anything sounded coming from Red. Each word was like honey, melted butterscotch filling her ears and making her head spin.

"Likewise, Ms…?"

"Red." The woman motioned to the door, where her nameplate still hung.

"Of course, we've all heard of the illustrious Red, but it seems your real name has been much harder to come by."

Red crossed her arms. "Definitely a reason for that, if you don't mind." Sybil fought to keep the smile on her face. Again, this confidence. She seemed so sure of herself. Sybil would admit, she wasn't used to such a show of resistance. But she would get her to open up before long.

"Of course not! It's yours to give, after all." There was a pause, as Sybil chose her words carefully. "A woman like you deserves an audience. A real audience."

Red tilted her head curiously, idly brushing her heavy curls behind her ears. "Oh?"

"I could get you one." Red's face lit up, and Sybil felt her heart jump. This woman really could charm the devil himself.

"Really? You would- I haven't even-" Sybil giggled. There it was, the crack in her facade. She was even more adorable when she was flustered. This was going to be fun.

"Of course! I know a star when I see one." Sybil waved away Red's thanks, winking. "I'll be checking up on you, dear!" Sybil didn't try to hide her grin as she swept out of the room, and back to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since they'd first met, and Sybil hadn't missed a show since. She was always there, already inside Red's dressing room by the time she made it backstage. The singer would always return bright eyed and almost jumpy, adrenaline pumping from each show. It astonished Sybil. Red never seemed to tire.

"Stand up." Red glanced up from her desk. She'd been idly scribbling lyrics, a way to pass time in between shows. In her mirror, she caught Sybil's reflection. How had that woman gotten in here?

"Come on, stand!" Confused, Red slipped back into her heels and hobbled to her feet. "Now shoulders back."

"Sybil, what-"

"Shoulders back!" Sybil's tone sounded sterner, but she was smiling. "Chin up- goodness, put your arms down!" Red's fingers had been idly twisting her skirt, and she promptly dropped them. Sybil walked over and straightened the sleeves of her dress, fingers straying for just a second too long. "Hm…" She abruptly tugged the front of the other woman's dress down, pushing her chest out to the point of modesty.

"Sybil!" True to her name, Red's face burned as she swatted away her hands. Sybil only laughed, tweaking the woman's nose with her finger.

"You're cute. Now, walk towards me." Sobering herself, Red strode across the room. After three steps, Sybil groaned and put a hand to her forehead. This was even worse than she'd expected. "Do you honestly expect to intimidate anyone this way?"

"I don't need-"

"You're famous now! Trust me, this makes all the difference. Now, go again!"

"You said-" Sybil waved her away dismissively.

"Never mind, just… watch."

With the ease of someone who'd lived on a catwalk, Sybil squared her shoulders, and began to walk. If you could even call it walking. Her hips swayed with each step, eyes burned holes through Red. Red was suddenly very aware of her position. This was Sybil Reisz. Sybil Reisz of the Camerata. There was no question of how she'd kept that power. The woman looked like she was stalking prey. Her heels clicked as she made her way right up to Red.

"See?" Her voice was lower now, almost sultry.

"I… I think, yeah." Her mouth was slightly agape. Sybil allowed herself an inner cheer of victory.

"Now you." Sybil turned and flounced back across the room, feeling the other woman's eyes on her ass. This was definitely turning out to be a good night. She swiveled back around, and Red's eyes snapped back up. "Go."

Visibly swallowing, Red straightened up. Her face darkened, and she began to walk. Each movement was achingly slow. Her steps were languid, and the smirk she was giving Sybil was positively lascivious. Sybil was in awe. She'd definitely pulled her dress down much too far. This was-

"Killer." Red stopped, her smile now considerably more innocent.

"Really?" Sybil grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Really really good. Great! Best I've seen so far. You're all set." Sybil laughed a little too loudly, and hurried towards the door. "I'll be seeing you!" She waggled her fingers and the door slammed. Red blinked.

"...Alright then"

* * *

Shit. Shitshitshit. In what universe could that have possibly been a good idea?! Sybil all but sprinted down the hall, skirts flying. She couldn't go back. It was only a matter of time before Red put two and two together. She was a smart woman, after all. She'd be horrified. Repulsed. Sybil came to a halt, panicked. Red had been one of their most promising subjects. She'd heard Grant say so himself. And Sybil had just chased her off. The others would be furious. She felt a knot in her throat and her eyes began to well up.

No. She was acting ridiculous. She stood for a few minutes, taking deep even breaths. She could go back there. She would go back there. And she would talk to her. Maybe she still had time.

Sybil turned and hurried back. There was no telling how Red would feel. Maybe… Maybe she wouldn't push Sybil away. She hadn't shied away, after all. Sybil felt the adrenaline rushing through her, heart fluttering madly as she turned the corner to the hallway. She would tell her, then. And if Red felt the same way, then… well, who could stop them?

Red could join the Camerata and stay with the four of them. They could spend the nights together, get Junction Jan's (it would have to be Harvest Garden though, Sybil couldn't stand anything else), stay up chatting about anything really, and Sybil could listen to her sing. Sybil would listen to her read the damn phone book, so long as it was Red, her Red, and she could hold her and kiss her and-

Sybil froze. There was a man at Red's door. _Her_ Red's door.

He was tall and stocky, with cropped dark hair and bandages wrapped around his arms. A fan? Probably. Sybil was still waiting on that damn archivist for family records. She hung back, unsure.

Suddenly the door flew open. In a blur of crimson and gold, Red lept into the man's arms. Sybil stopped breathing. He spun the singer around, peppering her face with kisses while she laughed. Sybil's heart dropped, watching Red's eyes fill with adoration. Adoration for some man who Sybil had never even heard of. Never even seen. She felt sick. She willed herself to move anywhere, just to get out of that hallway, but her feet were glued to the floor. Sybil stood, helpless as the man carried her Red back into the room. Then door slammed shut and the hallway was silent once again.

* * *

"You're going to break the cup if you keep that up." Sybil glared over at Asher as she tapped her fingernails against the base of her martini. From their table, she could just barely get a view of Red and that man across the restaurant. On a date. She watched as Red laughed and sipped her drink. And it was that utter fool making her laugh. Sybil frowned. He was clumsy and disorganized, an arrogant ass who could do absolutely nothing for her. Not like Sybil could. Sybil would have given her the world. This man probably expected Red to pay for their meal afterwards. "Sybil, if you've just come to stare at those two, then I'm leaving. This is a waste of precious time."

She gritted her teeth. "She's all over him!"

"Jealous, Sybil?"

"What does it matter to you?!" Asher's face darkened suddenly and leaned forward sharply, nearly upsetting his glass.

"What does it matter?!" He spat. "You've let this petty distraction consume your every waking moment. Every day the Process gets stronger and stronger. Bracket's research shows that some have even stopped responding to simple commands. Do you know what this means?! We've bred millions, billions of them already. They could consume the world at this rate!" Sybil's eyes widened. "This has the potential to undermine our entire operation, and you've dragged me here so that we can waste our time stalking this expendable woman like a pair of dawdling schoolgirls!" Each word was a slap in the face. Asher stood and grabbed his briefcase. "You're a member of the Camerata, the most influential and elite group in all of Cloudbank. You'd do well to stop acting like a child." With that, he stalked out of the restaurant.

Sybil was shocked. Royce had never even suggested that anything could be going wrong. To think that their greatest success, these corrupted cells, could topple each carefully balanced tower the Camerata had built… It would mean death. For all of Cloudbank. Maybe even the world. Once the Process grew that big, there would be no stopping it. She'd seen them consume whole buildings, and create that massive horror of a Spine. All it would take was a few missteps on their part, and then-

She had to leave.


End file.
